The Game
by HetaliaFangirl1890
Summary: What happens when 2 girls find themself stuck in their favorite video game? Will they make it out alive? Or will they even make it out at all? Pewdiepie fanfic My OC and my BFF's OC.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Pewdiepie's characters or Pewdiepie. I wish I did, that would be EPIC! I don't even own both OC's. One of them is my best friend's. I also don't own Amnesia, again if I did that would be EPIC!

Now that that is settled, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND READ THE DAMN STORY! Review please. :]

A grunting noise followed but shuffling feet came from around the corner.

Thinking quickly the Italian grabbed her American friend's arm and dragged her into a room.

The American pointed to a wardrobe as she noticed her friend's panicky look around the room.

The dark haired girl smiled to her friend and dragged her into the wardrobe with her.

They sat at the same end of the wardrobe, the blonde's choice.

The blonde found the Italian's hand and squeezed it as they heard the door to their room smash open.

The dark haired girl looked at her friend with a reassuring smile and squeezed her friend's hand back.

Ariana was scared, but she was strong. She had to be. For both of them.

"Ari V..." started the blonde girl, but was silenced with a finger to her lips.

"Don't speak Sam." Ariana whispered to her frightened friend.

The Italian was thinking about how she met her small friend.

_It was a winter day. It was below freezing, according to the dark haired girl that sat all alone, with a book and a thermometer. She looked up from her book occasionally. She was only 5 then, and was reading 3 grade levels above her own. Her dad had always been obsessed with logic and smarts. It was only right that she would be forced to as well. At least, that is what she thought. She envied the kids that played at the park in front of her. She didn't envy that they could play, she envied that they had friends. Her father told her people just get in the way of success. That was the reason he left her mother. Her mother on the other hand, said love and friendship built success and that was why her dad failed at everything he tried. She stopped thinking about it and looked up to see a small blonde child looking over her. She looked about 4. "What'cha reading?" she asked, and stood on her tippy-toes to see the words in the book. "Nothing that you would understand." Ariana said and slammed the book shut. The small girl looked at her and smiled as if the Italian had not just insulted her, "You wanna play with me?" she asked with a warm small and her hands folded behind her back. She swallowed hard and looked around. Was this a joke? Was her dad testing her? Ariana stood up and put her book and her thermometer in her bag and said "I guesse, but if you bored me i'm going back to my book I hope you know." The blonde let yet another insult fly past her head and grabbed the Italian's arm and dragged her to the playground and stopped by the tunnel. "My name is Samantha! you can call me anything though!" Ariana was surprised that this Samantha girl was still being nice to her. How oblivious could she be? "I am Ariana. It is nice to meet you Samantha." The blonde looked like she was thinking about something. "Yes?" The Italian asked the thoughtful little girl. "I'm going to call you Ari V. And to top that with a cherry we are going to be best friends forever!" Ariana blushed at the sudden comment. 'Ari V.?' She thought 'Best friends?' She smiled a true smile for once and squeezed the small girl's hand alittle. "I shall call you Sammi." After that was announced they played for hours and talked. Ariana found out that Samantha's dad was dead. Ariana thought a strict dad was better than no dad but said nothing to her new friend. She also found out that she was older than Ariana by 9 months and that Sam was an American. She was also very surprised that she lived where her mother was. In Ohio. They were building a snowman when they heard a man scream "ARIANA!" Ariana ripped a small peice of paper out of the thick book and wrote her mothers number and address on one side and her dads on the other. Then ran off to her dad that grabbed her pulling her away fast almost making her drop her bag._

Ariana snapped back into reality to find her small friend was fast asleep.

She laughed and gently pushed her head, that was leaning on Ariana's arm, to the wall of the wardrobe.

She opened the closet to find the brute was still there. She almost when back into the closet.

Then she remembered her friend and left the bag of stuff they found with her incase it caught her.

Then, she ran her skinny ass right past the Brute so it would follow her and and ran faster than she ever had in her life.

She was probably far enough so her friend wouldn't get hurt, but her friend wasn't the one running from a beast with no where to hide.

Then it felt like something grabbed her leg, and she fell flat on her face.

Then was dragged into a room where it sounded like a heavy door was shut and locked.

'Uh oh.. I am so going to die.' She thought as her heart was pounding and finally said "Hello?"

Then a thick accent came from a dark corner and said "Thank god you where actually human."

Then a man stepped out of the shadows with a small statue in his hands.

"Stephano thought you were a penis monster. You don't even have a penis."

"PEWDIE!" said the accent again.

She backed up against the wall and said "Am I insane or did that statue talk?"

The Swedish man looked at the statue. "He talks. I found him that way. And your Italian." He was smiling brightly, it reminded him of Sam.

Her eyes widened. "SAM! Oh my god I left her all alone! I have to get her! Thank you for helping me b-but I have to go!"

Ariana tried to open the door when a hand rested on her back.

"We'll help you! I mean it's nice to see actual people around the castle" Stephano gave him a look.

She looked at them. "Really? GREAT! But we have to go now! Hey blondie help me with the door."

"Blondie" helped her with the door and they looked to see the Brute was gone. "I hate Bro's" the Swede said.

Ariana gave him a look and took off down the hall silently.

Pewdiepie on the other hand was clumsy and made noises trying to keep up with her.

She stopped at the door and heard things being thrown. 'Sam must have got worried when she saw the stuff sitting there but no Ari V.'

They walked in the room to see a very frantic girl throwing things yelling "ARI V.!"

The Italian said plainly "Yo! Sam! Did you loose something?" The skinny blonde turned to her friend and glomped her not even noticing the people there.

"You seem to care less now about her safety then.." he was cut off by her walking at him with rage.

"Why do you think I was running away from that thing? Because i need excersise? No! That brute saw me in the wardrobe! I could have got back in and killed us both, but I got out and led it away from the room! You really think I don't care?" she screamed at the man.

She just backed off and said "Come on Sam, we don't have time for this. grab the bag and were out of here."

Samantha grabbed the bag and they were walking out when Stephano said "Wait! I think we should all work together! I mean you at least owe us that favor for saving you."

Ariana was about to have another bitch fit when the small blonde squealed and dropped the bag, that Ariana thankfully caught.

She ran to the Swede and took the small statue and said "YOU'ER SO CUTE!" Then looked at Ariana and said "Can we keep him?" the American asked.

"I am no toy!" The French statue stated.

The tall man wrapped an arm around Ariana and Samantha who was now hugging the statue and said "I believe this would be the start of a fabulous friendship."

Ariana scoffed and walked out of the room.

Samantha ran after her still clutching the statue "Wait up Ari V.!"

The Swede ran after her "Hey! Give me back Stephano!"

And Stephano just let out a long sign. "Ey corumba, this is going to be a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Why hello there Bros and Broettes! I had to add "Broettes" to my word dictionary. I just wanted to let you people know (If anyone even wants to read this) that I don't want to make a story no one reads. I mean, there is no point to it really. I might just be missing a part of fanfiction, and someone might like this story. But I am still learning how to use this thing. I stared at this for three days straight just trying to figure out how to make a new chapter. So really, if you like it why not leave me a review telling me if it is good or not? Then I will think of the next chapter as soon as i can. But you see, Sammi went camping. Like real camping. Like woods, and peeing on trees. Poor Sam. So I have to wait for her to come back. She left me to do everything -3-. But anywhore, like I said before no reason in making something no one likes. Here to make life easy for my small Italian brain, tell me on a scale of 1-10 on how good or bad this is. It would help if someone would explain what they didn't like so I could actually fix it. And ideas and things you might want to see in the story would be helpful, no? But if there is really nothing good about the story Sammi and me will just take it down and start from scratch. This is my first fanfic so I really don't expect anyone to love this, but I will use this as a learning experience! Oh great now I sound the a pageant bitch. SORRY IF YOUR A PAGEANT BITCH! And if you happened to like the first chapter, sorry for the false chapter. LAWL! Anywhore just another thing I wanted to say is (I have to pee X3) the OCs are based off of me and my friend, If you didn't know that already now you do. Not their backrounds, because my dad is really laid back and it is my mom who is the real hassler. And Sammi has a Daddy in which she very much loves. We kinda only took the looks and attitudes. Well I'm kind of a scardy cat sometimes, but other times i'll be in charge and ready for action. Hehe I'm also kinda bipolar and bitchy, if you haven't already noticed. Oh and one last thing I kinda want to know. Who is your favorite character and why, and who is your least favorite and why? I just want to know this so I can try to fix them and make them more enjoyable! Your favorite character will probably change near the end but, that doesn't matter! I just really want to fix this story using your ideas because I can write a story I love any day. But making something you people might like is difficult. Well I need to stop blabbing like the Italian I am. So that is all. I hope i can continue this story (But that is up to you Bros). LATERZ!


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided that I should update. Sammi finally got back from camping and is letting me know about it. Lucky me! LOL. Well, here you go Bitches! ;D**

The four of them walked down the long corridor. Samantha was death-gripping Stephano, trying to keep him from Pewdie, who had been chasing her for the last half hour. Ariana was far beyond pissed. She decided to calm down before she had a mental breakdown on all of them. She just looked at her feet. '_Hmm at least I'm wearing sneakers...' _The Italian sighed and decided her shoes were the least of her worries and that she should take a look around. It was her first time taking actual notice to the place.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Pewdie yelled. If the 'Bro' as he calls it, hasn't already located them he has now.

"GET AWAY!" Sam yelled back, clutching Stephano. "STEPHANO MAKE HIM STOP!" She screamed.

'_Would it really hurt just to let her play with him for a little?' _Ariana thought. She looked up at the walls. They were just a bland color of orange-ish yellow, with paneling at the bottom of it. They were filled with pictures of random things. One painting caught her eye as she kept moving forward. It was a old man. He was wrinkled and looked, kind of angry. '_Could he have been the o-_'

"DON'T TOUCH ME! ARI! ARI!" The small American yelled. Ariana ignored her.

'_If she is not dying she is fine.' _She thought to herself.

"I'M NOT A DAMN TOY!" Stephano yelled.

Ariana looked at the floor. Bugs. Dirt. Dust. Splintered wood. Where are the freakin' doors? It was just a long corridor, which probably led all the way to a dead end. She saw little coffee tables lined up along the wall. '_If this place weren't so dirty, or filled with THINGS that wanted to rip your head clean off, this would be a fairy tail.' _But fairy tales don't exist. If they did, she would have met a prince in shining armor, and he would carry her and Sammi out of there. Well this world wasn't suppose to exist. '_If I think to much I'm going to go insane. And their yelling isn't helping.'_

"GIVE ME-" The Swede tried to yell before he was cut short. Ariana had completely stopped in the middle of the corridor. She didn't say a word. Then turned around and looked at them.

"Ari-" Sammi began reaching for her friend. Only to be stopped by a firm grasp around her wrist and a fast shake of the head from the Swede.

"If you had just given me my best bro, this wouldn-" Pewdie began, but cut off by Samantha who yelled kind of softly at him.

"Don't blame me for this!" They kept going until Ariana screamed extremely loud, causing them to look at her wide eyed.

"WOULD IT FUCKING HURT TO LET HER HOLD YOUR DAMN TALKING DOLL FOR A LITTLE BIT?! STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN OR I WILL THROW HIM OUT!" She yelled, breathing heavily. She was angry enough to rip off their heads. Then out of no where Samantha started to cry. You would think that being 17 would make her stop crying whenever the Italian screamed. Samantha instantly threw her self on top of Ari with Stephano in her hands.

"AH!" Ariana yelled out, but no out of anger, but out of pain. Samantha had accidentally stabbed her in the stomach with Stephano. Samantha sat up and looked at her friend wiping away tears.

"Ari V.? Are you ok?" The small blonde said not realizing what she had done.

"Um yea you just gave me a little cut I think."Ariana said looking at her friend. '_Sammi isn't going to last long in here. I have to find a way out. Maybe thoughs idiots can help.'_ She wiped away one of Sam's tears and nudged her off.

They got up and Sammi said, "Lets go find some rooms. I'm tired. We can look around tomorrow."

Pewdie said something because he felt awkwardly silent. "Yeah! I could use a nap. And then we can tell each other stories and stuff!" Samantha clung to the Italian's arm.

"Lets get going." Ariana said, and they walked. She tried not to look hurt as they walked threw what looked like a never ending corridor.

The Swede saw a door and yelled "YAY A DOOR I FUCKING HATE CORRIDORS!" everyone followed him in. Samantha had lit a candle with a tinderbox she had found earlier.

Ariana walked behind the Swede because he just stood there, she was going to ask if he was alright when he screamed loudly "BARRELS!" flipping barrels everywhere. He even scared Ariana, who was on the floor looking up at him. She was standing right behind him before he had a freak-attack. '_DIE!' _she thought_. _He turned around and looked at her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked, as if he had just been silent the whole time.

"You screamed at barrels! What is wrong with you!?" She said back at him.

"They are evil!"

"THEY CAN'T TALK!"

"Yes they can!"

"NO THEY CAN'T!"

Then they both heard a mumbled voice. Samantha looked towards them now. Then a barrel rolled over and started talking. "The Bro knows where you and your friends are Pewdie!" It said.

"I'm going insane." Ariana said holding her head, like she had a head ache.

Sammi, of course being Sammi thought it would make a nice place to sit. So she walked over and sat on the top of it. Then got up and said "Your not a very comfortable chair." Ariana just smacked her own forehead at the comment.

Pewdie just picked up the Barrels and threw them out the door. "I hate fucking BARRELS!" Ariana wanted to backhand him so bad. _'He must be insane.'_ she thought.

"HEY A BED!" Yelled Sammi. Running to it full speed. It was a dark green color with a canopy on the top. But you could barely tell it was green.

"SA-" Ariana tried to warn her but it was too late. She had jumped face first into that dusty disgusting bed, head first. Samantha lifted her head up and coughed. Ariana walked over to her and started dusting her small friend off, sitting on the bed gently. "You wouldn't live a day without me here..."

Pewdiepie said, "The bed is that dusty? Well lets get rid of the blanket then." Then without warning yanked the blanket out from under them causing both Ari V. and Sammi to fall face first onto the floor. "Oops?" he said inoccently. Then he layed down and put Stephano down on the night stand.

"Are you two ok?" Stephano asked showing way more concern than Pewdie did. Ariana got the feeling he didn't like them.

"I'm fine but now Samnatha's nose is bleeding. And Sam and I will go our own way starting tomorrow." she said as something wet trailed down her face leaving a red trail behind. She felt her forehead and saw blood on her hands. She just wiped them on her flowery, colorful skirt. It was old anyways. She ripped a piece of the floral fabric and gave it to Sammi to hold on her nose.

"Thank you Ari V." Samantha said smiling up at her friend. Ariana smiled back and glared at Pewdie.

"Aren't you at least going to try and apologize?!" she asked him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Are you my mom now?"

"Yes. Now what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I ever met you."

"EXCU-"

"You heard me. Your a bummer and I would rather Sam here instead of you." He said glaring back at her. Her expression softened and she looked down. Now little Sam was glaring at him. Stephano was far beyond confused.

"I don't mean to be... a 'bummer'. I-it just kinda, happens.." She got up and walked out of the room. Anyone with half a brain could tell she was crying.

"What was th-" Pewdie started but got cut off by Samantha's yelling.

"SHE IS NOT A BUMMER! SHE HAS DFFERENT DECISIONS AND IS USUALY ANGRY, BUT SHE HAS FEELINGS AND SHE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! It isn't her fault she sees the world that way." _'Is this what Ari V. ment when she said people don't understand her?' _Ari had said that years ago but Samantha remembered it like it was yesterday.

"I-i'm sorry." He said. He really couldn't imagine her angry like this. It bothered him a little. He also couldn't imagine Ariana in tears. Feeling bad he got up to go after her. But when he reached the door he heard a loud scream from down the hall and everyone froze.

"ARI V.!" Samantha yelled and ran out the door.

"Wa-!" He tried to yell to her. He grabbed Stephano and followed the small blonde down the hall towards the noise.

**DUN DUN DUN! If I let Sammi write the next chapter i know she will kill me. Haha enjoy. -Ari V.**

**True! To bad your writing the next one. I HAVE PLOT BUNNIES! -Sammi**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry, this is the end. I haven't been able to post this, and that probably pisses people off. I have just been traveling so much, Its really great! But there is no internet like, ANYWHERE! I have school now too so i have to keep up with my work on the road and on planes and trains, its a real pain in the ass. Also I am having "technical diffiulties' with my co-writer. So please forgive me if you found yourself liking this. Goodbye **_


End file.
